


Episódio de Praia

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Comedy, Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Portuguese, Pregnancy, Romance, Shorts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Um simples dia na praia poderia ter muitos significados, para uns esses significados eram positivos, para outros no entanto...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 4





	Episódio de Praia

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Sasha olhou todos aqueles lanches dentro da caixa térmica, sua boca já estava salivando. Historia havia feito sanduíches de frango, salada de batatas e mousse de chocolate, não dava pra resistir, e aquela organização minuciosa que a amiga fizera com a comida só dava-lhe mais vontade de atacar tudo.

— Parada aí mesmo! — Alguém berrou, era Jean, de bermudas e chinelos. — De quem foi a brilhante ideia de deixar a Sasha cuidando da comida? Connie!

— Não olhe pra mim, eu só me distraí por um segundo — rebateu o outro.

— É, e já foi o suficiente pra ela afanar tudo!

— Ninguém vai me pegar! — Sasha gritou rindo como uma psicótica e saindo correndo pela areia com a caixa nas mãos. 

— O que está esperando, Connie? Vai atrás dela! — A revolta na voz de Jean causou tanto medo no outro que ele obedeceu à ordem sem pensar duas vezes.

Para Jean, aquele seria um faminto dia na praia.

______________

Armin amava tanto o mar que quando desceu do carro de Eren nem se deu conta da confusão em volta da caminhonete de Ymir, só ouviu os gritos incessantes chamando por Sasha. Ele passou correndo dando um rápido _"E aí, pessoal?",_ deixando para trás Mikasa e Eren, e foi em direção à areia molhada no raso.

Sentir a quebra das ondas em seus pés era sua sensação preferida no mundo, o sol queimava-lhe a face, mas Armin não conseguia parar de sorrir para os céus e agradecer por aquele momento como sempre fazia quando vinha ali.

— Você parece uma criança, Armin — disse a voz de Eren atrás dele. — Parece que Sasha fugiu com toda a comida e Connie foi atrás dela.

— Nada fora do comum — riu Armin voltando-se para o amigo ao ver que ele carregava três guarda-sóis. — Deixe eu te ajudar com isso.

Para Armin, aquele seria um maravilhoso dia na praia.

____________

Levi deu graças a Deus que seus óculos escuros escondiam seus olhos fechados, assim poderia dormir até que Petra decidisse ir embora, ele odiava ir à praia, somente fazia isso pela esposa que adorava. Ele olhou para o lado e percebeu que era ela quem estava dormindo, a gravidez estava tornando-a uma espécie de narcoléptica, onde quer que ela se sentasse ou se deitasse caía no sono.

— Petra? — chamou ele.

— Huh? O que… — Petra usava um gracioso chapéu de palha na cabeça e o biquíni vermelho deixava sua barriga de seis meses à mostra. — Eu dormi de novo?

— Sim, e é a terceira vez, não quer ir pra casa? — arriscou Levi mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

— Não, eu estou muito bem acordada agora. 

Petra ajeitou-se na cadeira de descanso enquanto Levi suspirava por sua derrota, ao mesmo tempo uma garota passara quase voando à frente deles, um garoto vinha logo atrás dela gritando para ela parar.

— Droga, esse lugar está cheio de adolescentes — disse Levi.

— E o que vai fazer quando nosso filho for adolescente?

— Trancar ele no quarto até virar gente.

Petra riu, mas no fundo tinha um certo receio de que Levi estivesse falando sério.

— Olha! — exclamou ela apontando para uma mulher de óculos com roupa de surfista e rabo de cavalo. — Não é aquela sua amiga inconveniente da faculdade, Hange Zoë?

— Espero que não — respondeu Levi mais mal-humorado que antes. — Se ela nos vir e vier pra cá diga que eu acabei de ter uma síncope e que você não sabe o que fazer.

— Tarde demais, querido.

Petra estava certa, Hange agora acenava para eles com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e caminhava em direção aos dois. Ela iria vir, se sentar sem ser convidada e não pararia de falar nunca mais.

Para Levi, aquele seria um longo dia na praia.

____________

Historia adorava pegar conchas e devolvê-las para o mar, caminhava pela areia com seus pés delicados sempre olhando para baixo com seus olhos cristalinos. Enquanto fazia isso esquecia-se de tudo, até mesmo que Sasha havia fugido com toda a comida que ela tinha feito com o maior trabalho.

— Historia — chamou Ymir que caminhava atrás dela —, achei uma concha que você vai gostar.

A jovem virou-se presenteando a namorada com seu mais brilhante sorriso e se aproximou para ver o que Ymir tinha apanhado. Era uma concha grande e com pontas em volta, daquelas que você colocava no ouvido e escutava o mar. Historia pegou o item curiosa, uma concha daquele tamanho não teria passado despercebida por ela.

— Nossa! — exclamou Historia examinando a concha. — Não parece ter nada vivo nela e está… seca.

— Você tem que olhar bem dentro — sugeriu Ymir.

Historia aproximou a concha do olho direito e conseguiu enxergar alguma coisa brilhante no fundo, em seguida sacudiu-a acima da mão e o objeto caiu em sua palma — era um anel, o anel mais bonito que Historia havia visto em toda a sua vida.

— Ymir… — ela começou a dizer, mas não teve fôlego para continuar, pois as lágrimas já caíam-lhe pelo rosto.

— Historia, você quer casar comigo? 

— Sim, claro que sim! — respondeu a jovem atirando-se nos braços da amada. — Eu amo você, Ymir.

Para Historia, aquele seria um romântico dia na praia.

_______________

Reiner olhava para a cara do cliente com ódio, só não xingava-o pela ética de seu pequeno negócio com Berthold e Annie. O trabalho no quiosque iria fazer seus cabelos caírem qualquer dia.

— Você quer me dizer que uma simples porção de batata frita custa esse preço? — reclamou o cara do outro lado do balcão. — Só pode ser brincadeira!

— Acalme-se, Jean — disse um outro cara ao lado dele com uma voz gentil e depois, voltando-se para Reiner: — Nossa amiga desapareceu com a nossa comida e a fome está deixando o Jean aqui meio irritado, mas eu juro que ele não é assim todo o tempo e, bem, eu vou pagar.

— Não, Marco, isso aqui é uma exploração! — Jean voltou a gritar.

— Se os senhores não forem pedir, eu sugiro, por favor, que se retirem — falou Reiner, o que ele queria mesmo dizer jamais seria aprovado por Berthold. — Temos outros pedidos para preparar.

Certo, era mentira, aqueles dois eram os primeiros clientes do dia, mas Reiner precisava afastá-los dali antes que desse uma bicuda naquele com cara de cavalo.

— Me desculpe, eu vou pedir — insistiu Marco. — Não tem problema, Jean.

— Não peça, Marco!

— Eu vou pedir sim, Jean!

— Marco, pare!

— Jean, pare você!

Reiner queria bater com a cabeça na caixa-registradora e ficar desacordado pelo resto dia, Berthold e Annie que se virassem sozinhos com o quiosque.

Para Reiner, aquele seria um estressante dia na praia.

_____________

Connie estava cansado de correr debaixo daquele sol e, quando viu que Sasha começava a cambalear, parou e esperou ela cair. Ninguém podia negar que a garota tinha energia! 

Agora ele tinha uma Sasha quase desidratada e uma caixa cheia de comida na areia, seu corpo só aguentaria levar um de cada vez. Se levasse Sasha e a caixa ficasse ali, com certeza seria roubada, por outro lado se levasse a caixa e deixasse Sasha… bem, isso era bastante antiético.

Connie abaixou-se, passou um braço pelo pescoço de Sasha e o outro atrás dos joelhos e ergueu com dificuldade a garota em seu colo, ela pesava mais do que ele e seus braços tremiam, sendo que ele nem tinha dado um passo ainda e era um longo caminho de volta até o lugar em que os outros estavam.

— O que eu não faço por você, Sasha...

Para Connie, aquele seria um cansativo dia na praia.

______________

Mikasa observava o sol se pôr naquele horizonte azul enquanto seus amigos arrumavam as coisas para irem embora. Sinceramente, era muito mais interessante observá-los, ela poderia ver o pôr-do-sol outras vezes.

Jean ainda estava indignado por Marco ter comprado uma caríssima porção de batata frita, apesar de ter sido quem mais comeu.

Historia estava felicíssima com seu anel de noivado e não parava de admirá-lo, Ymir por outro lado parecia começar a sentir ciúme da pequena jóia.

Connie estava com a coluna travada enquanto Sasha chorava pela caixa de comida perdida.

Eren era contagiado pela alegria de Armin por conta do simples momento que passara ali, perto do mar.

Mikasa sorriu satisfeita, para ela aquele fora um belo dia na praia.

______________

Petra assistia seu marido usar sua coleção de expressões desgostosas ouvindo o _blá blá blá_ de Hange Zoë. O dia estava terminando e a mulher ainda não parava de contar histórias.

— Oh, meu Deus, estou sentindo contrações! — Petra gritou de repente, Levi a encarou confuso e ela lhe deu uma piscadela. — Está doendo muito!

— Minha nossa! — exclamou Hange. — Isso não é perigoso? Você disse que estava com seis meses!

Droga, Petra deveria ter mentido sobre isso! Mas agora já estava feito!

— Mas eu acho que chegou a hora… Ai! Aí vem outra! 

— Vamos para o hospital — disse Levi se levantando, ele não se esforçava nem um pouco para atuar ou talvez aquela fosse sua real reação diante do futuro e verdadeiro parto, pensou Petra. — Rápido!

— Eu dou uma carona — sugeriu Hange preocupadíssima.

— Não é necessário, nosso carro está perto. — Levi ao menos era ágil e cuidadosamente pegou Petra no colo enquanto ela fingia estar quase desmaiando de dor. — Vamos, Petra!

— Espero que fique tudo bem! — gritava Hange enquanto Levi e Petra se afastavam. — Eu vou dar um jeito de guardar as coisas que vocês deixaram e devolver depois!

— Eu não tinha pensado nessa parte — sussurrou Petra para o marido. — Será que ela vai nos encontrar?

— Vamos deixar a cidade, de preferência ir embora para algum lugar sem praia — disse Levi. — Eu sei que você gosta e podemos ir ás vezes, mas realmente…

Levi interrompeu-se, percebeu que estava falando sozinho, pois Petra adormecera naqueles poucos segundos enquanto ele a carregava no colo. Ele não pôde evitar de sorrir sutilmente, estava feliz e tranquilo com sua família.

E claro, estava feliz porque aquele episódio de praia finalmente havia terminado.


End file.
